Roshelle Hache
Made for DBX Character contest. Appearance Roshelle Hache is a tall and slender girl, wearing the standard Brown Cartel suit, with a matching headband. She dons a white undershirt and matching hair, as well as a white guitar axe, with the words "PROPERTY of ME!" Backround Roshelle grew up in a very average home, and being very average at school. However, she always had a fond taste for music, as it was a way to help her cope with various situations. She started liking rock music when she found an old guitar on an overdosed man while she was walking home from school. She didn't pay much attention to the man, but instead felt a connection to the guitar. Roshelle was never very smart, and didn't know how to play the guitar. She ended up breaking it a few months later, and was devestated by it. She continued on to buy 3 guitars, 2 of which were stolen. She stored away her last guitar, and promised never to bring it out again. Her lacking intellect, she eventually forgot about it and never touched it again. One night, though, she heard somebody break into her house and start attacking her parents, she thought. She grabbed a lamp that was next to her bed, and ran into the room. She saw a man using what appeared to be magic to assassinate her father, who was a member in a drug-dealing gang. The man who broke in didn't harm her or her mother, however the man asked Roshelle. He said "You there, would you like to be as strong as me? Do not worry about your father, for he was a FIEND who couldn't stand up to my boss. If you would like to be as strong as me, and possibly work with me one day, then come along." Roshelle, knowing how average and normal she was compared to others, decided to go along with the hooded man. He took them to a forest, where nobody would see them. He told Rochelle that she had powers, and that she would need to awaken them. However, the hooded man had no idea if she did or not. If she didn't, he would still train her, as he knew plently of other people who were very strong, agile and intelligent and had no powers. Soon enough, the hooded man discovered she had a very unique power in the form of manipulation of energy. He presented her with a gift to celebrate, with the gift being her axe. Her not being intelligent, she wrote on it "PROPERTY of ME!" The man told her that you're supposed to write your name, and not "me." Rochelle didn't quite understand, but told him its perfect. Current date, Roshelle is one of the weaker members of the Cartel, but still strong enough to join it. Personality Roshelle is a very idiotic person, who is often clumsy and can't make the right calls. Despite being stronger with other party members, she often prefers to let others do most of the work, while still helping them out. She usually gets very high off energy drinks, caffiene and sometimes even drugs, which leaves her paranoid and tired most of the time, while still being very energetic. Upgrades Increase E size boost ( 0.5 stud per upgrade ) Increase F base damage ( 5 damage per upgrade ) Increase Health ( 5 per upgrade ) 50/50/50 bonus: During the F animation, the music note above your head will rapidly change color while spurting out smaller random colored music notes (purely cosmetic, deals no extra damage) Boss Information Note: Fought along Anatis, Chris and Karthus '' (Max server health is displayed) Anatis health: 150,000 Chris health: 150,000 Karthus health: 110,000 Roshelle health: 100,003 '''Abilities:' Boost speed and projectile size of all foes. Used every 10 seconds. Pull in all projectiles on screen, including player projectiles, and throw an orb into the sky, causing it to rain down mini music notes in a small area for 10 seconds, each doing the same damage as they would normally. Used every 30 seconds. Reduce all player speed by 5. Used constantly until dead. Reward: 500,000 gold and 150,000 XP